Ange ou veela
by Fan-drarry1
Summary: Comment fait Drago Malefoy , veela avec un compagnon qui le haie et un Severus Rogue sauvent la vie de son élève roux
1. Chapitre 1 :La révélation

**Chapitre 1: la révélation**

Dans la petite cour d'un château, un petit garçon avec des cheveux blond et de l'âge de 6 ans, s'amusait avec sa peluche. Il jouait tranquillement, il finit par entendre des cris, il se tourna et il vit le château en feu. Ses parents étaient toujours de dans, il se mit à courir vers le château pour les retrouver, la fumer l'étouffer un peut, il ne voyait pas grand chose, il fini part trouver ses parents dans leurs salon étendu parterre, le petit garçon courut vers ses parents en pleurant, il les appelait. Il tousser à cause de la fumer, il vu une lumière et tombât dans l'inconscience. Et une peluche rester dehors à regarder ce spectacle.

xoooox

2 ans plus tard, se petit garçon au cheveu blond presque blanc regardait des gens danser pour une fête. Le petit garçon de 8 ans ne montait aucun sentiment sur son visage enfantin mais tellement adulte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ses gens souriaient en un jour si triste, car le petit garçon avait perdit ses parents le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais il ne montrait pas qu'il était triste, car de puits cette "accident" il ne montrait plus aucun de ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui se garçon est dans un train pour aller a son école Poudlard, il a 16 ans. Il est dans un compartiment du train avec ses acolytes Crabe et Goyle qu'il n'écoute pas, il préfère regarder dehors le paysage. Quand le train arrive, il sort en vitesse du train, quelqu'un le bouscule, il se retourne et voit une tête rousse.

- Salut Malefoy, alors on est tous seul ?

Se moqua le roux. Oui, cette tête blonde est bien Drago Malefoy.

-Ta gueule, la belette ! Tu vois pas que tu gâche la vu a tous le monde !

Dit Drago en le bousculant pour passer. -Ron arrête de le chercher !

Dit une voix derrière le roux.

-Mais Harry il l'a chercher en plus...

-Tais-toi et laisse le ! Dit Harry agace par son ami .

Le blond arriva au château avec des 6 eme année, arrive au château il monta dans son dortoir pour poser ses affaires et alla dans la grande salle où Dumbuldore faisait son discours, puis le buffet arriva et Drago ne parla du repas et n'écoutait même pas ses amis parler. À la fin du repas il monta les premièr anné dans leurs dortoir et il alla se coucher.

xoooox

Harry regardait Malefoy pendant tout le repas, il le trouvait plus pâle que d'habitude, il vit qu'il avait l'ère dans ses penses... Puis il se leva et alla dans son dortoir sans faire attention à ses amis et il alla dormir. Le matin se leva plutôt que d'habitude et alla se doucher et il descendit manger dans la grande salle, puis il alla à son premier cours qui était posions. Il arrive devant la porte et il voit Malefoy tout seul. Il regarda le blond et s'approcha de lui et il mit une distance d'une mètre entre eux. Le blond tourna vite la tête vers lui xoooox Ce matin Drago ne voulait pas se lever, car il savait qu'il devait trouver son compagnon. Flash black : 1 jour avant de prendre le train Drago avait était appelé part son père. Il était renté dans un petit salon bleu où son père l'attendait déjà.

- Viens Drago...

Drago alla s'asseoir sur un canapé en face de son père.

-Tu sais je t'es déjà dit que tu avait du sang de veela dans les veines...

Drago hocha la tête pour affirmer.

-D'accord donc tu te souviens aussi qu'à partir de 16 ans t'es pouvoirs de veela vont se révéler et qu'il faut que tu trouver ton compagnon pour te lier avec lui ?

-oui père répondit Drago -Donc je veux que tu trouves ton compagnon et que tu faces le lien d'accord...?

-oui père

- Tu peux disposer Drago se leva et sorti du salon .

Fin du flash black Vois-là pourquoi il ne voulait pas se et voulais se lever. Car il avait peur que son compagnon le rejette et s'il le rejette, il meurt... Il finit part se lever et il descendit dans la grande salle où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, car il était très tôt. Il déprimait en finissant de manger, car hier soir, il avait compris que son compagnon n'était pas un Serpentard, mais qu'il était à Poudlard, car il avait senti son odeur. Quand il eut fini il sortit de la grande salle pour aller en cour de potion, après 10 minutes d'attente quelqu'un arriva, cette personne le regarda puis se mit à 1 mètre de lui, il senti cette même odeur qu'hier soir douce, sucré et innocente, il tourna la tête. Et nous voici à ce fameux instant. Il tourna la tête et il voit des cheveux bruns en bataille, une petite taille, un visage fin avec des petites lèvres pulpeuses qui demande juste à être embrassé, que cette personne est belle pensa-il, avec une... Une cicatrise sur le front. Il recula un peu pour mieux voire la personne qui était... POTTER ! Il tourna les talons et partis en courant dans les toilettes des garçons. Il posa ses mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir.

Xoooox

Harry avait était surpris par le comportement de Malefoy, au début, c'était comme si Malefoy était émerveillé de le voire et après, c'est du dégoût avec de la surprise qui passe sur son visage d'ange. Hein, j'ai dit qu'il avait un visage d'ANGE ! Je délir! Il ne put se poser plus de questions car le professeur Rogué arriva, il n'avait pas remarqué que les Griffondors et les Serpentars de 6 eme année était là et que Ron lui parlait. Il chercha Malefoy du regard, mais il ne le vit pas. Le cours se fini comme d'habitude, il avait fait perdre des points à sa maison et avait raté sa potion. À la fin du cour il marchait avec Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient encore il finit part leurs dire :

- Vous savez quoi moi, je pars dans mon coin et je vous laisse avec vos disputes !» Et il partit dans le parc, de puits la mort de Voldemort, il aimait être seul... À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2: Veela ?

**Chapitre 2: un Veela ?!**

Drago était dans les toilettes des garçons contre le mur avec sa tête dans ses mains...

- non non non...

Il y a plus de 100 personnes dans Poudlard et il faillait que se soit lui, LUI la personne que je déteste le plus au monde...! Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il se dit que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'aller voire son parrain et lui dire tous. Drago se leva et alla dans la salle de potion, il toqua.

- entrez !

Dit une voix froide, Drago rentra dans la classe et ferma la porte, son parrain leva la tête.

-Et ben Drago, on sèche les cours maintenant...?

-il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très impotente...

Il se mit sur le fauteuil devant le bureau de son parrain.

-je t'écoute...

-bon...Tu sais que j'ai du sang veela dans le sang... Et vu que j'ai 16 ans, je vais trouver mon compagnon...

Rogue acquit d'un hochement de la tête.

- et ?

-et ben, je viens de le trouver... Et... Et c'est...

-oui ?

Rogue commencer à en avoir marre

-et ben, c'est Harry Potter... Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-quoi ?!

-oui... Il avait couiné se mot.

xoooox

Pendant ce temps Harry était sous un arbre en train de réfléchir à l'attitude de Malefoy. Il avait était bizarre, il ne l'avait pas agressé de puits le début de la rentrer et il n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure il est juste parti en courant, ce qui est très mais très rare chez lui... Enfin chez un Malefoy... Une idée lui vient... Et si Malefoy était amoureux de lui ! Quoi Malefoy... Non jamais il devait délire... Il fini par se lever à grande vitesse et alla en cours pour vite se changer les idées. Xoooox Il arriva devant la classe des Défense Contre Les Force Du Mal. Il rentra en classe et se mit au fond tout seul...

- Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les Veela, quelqu'un c'est se que c'est ?

Pour la première foi Hermione ne leva pas la main. Bon prenne votre livre page 180 qui veut le lire ?

-moi monsieur Hermione leva la main.

- d'accord Mrs Granger... # Les Veelas sont des créatures à l'apparence très séduisante et attirante. C'est à l'âge de 16 ans que tous leurs pouvoirs de Veela se révèlent et qu'il doive trouver leur compagnon. Ils ont des attirances pour cette personne et ils veulent le protéger a tout prit. Pour que le lien se conclût il faut que le veela et le compagnon face l'amour. Le veela est comme l'âme sœur pour le compagnon et l'inverse aussi. Si le compagnon refuse, c'est une grande douleur pour le Veela et il peut en mourir. Le Veela a des ailes d'ange dans le dos qu'il ne montre qu'à son compagnon. Il peut se révéler très pervers. #

- voilà vous le ferez un devoir dessus pour demain ! Aller dehors !

Tout le monde sorti, Harry parti dans la cours pour réfléchir... Et si Malefoy était un veela... Non pas possible... Il courut vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre avec les histoires des familles sang pures. xoooox Dans le bureau de directeur se trouvaient Mr et Mrs Malefoy avec le fils et Severus toujours aussi froid même avec les personnes qu'il aimait.

- Alors pour tout résumer le jeune Malefoy à trouver son compagnon et ce compagnon et Mr Harry Potter, c'est ça ?

Dit le directeur en direction de Drago qui assit d'un signe de la tête. Donc nous allons le lui dire...

- NON ! Drago, c'était levé.

- Et pourquoi Mr Malefoy ? Vous saviez mieux que moi que plus on attend plus vous soufrer...

- oui, mais Potter ne voudra jamais être mon compagnon, car nous nous détestons trop...

-je sais, mais essayer quand même... Severus veux-tu bien aller le chercher si te plais...

- oui monsieur...

Severus se leva et sorti du bureau sans rien dire de plus, Drago était tout blanc.

xoooox

# I siècles Lucie Malefoy se maria avec Edward Browm qui avait du sang de Veela dans ses veines qui venait de sa mère. Ils engendraient des enfant. Donc de puits ce temps tous leurs descendant ont du sang de Veela dans le sang mais qu'il apparéce que tout les 100 ans # Harry leva sa tête du livre et repensa à ce qu'il avait lut. Donc Malefoy avait du sang de Veela dans son sang alors... - Mr Potter venez ! Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau... Harry se lève et suit Severus sans rien dire. Il devait avoué qu'il avait peur de ce qu'aller lui dire le directeur, il prier pour que se n'es pas un rapport avec Dra... Malefoy ! Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du directeur et ils rentrèrent... Harry devient tout blanc en voyant qui était dans le bureau. - Bonjours Harry comment va-tu ? Lui dit le directeur en lui montrant un fauteuil où Harry va s'assoir.

- Bi... Bien merci... Harry lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

- Bon Harry, je suppose que tu as remarqué que la famille Malefoy était là... Harry assit... Ils sont là, car dans la famille Malefoy il y a du sang de Veela et...

- Oui, je sais monsieur...

Dit Harry avec hésitation

- Et comment le sait tu mon garçon ?

Demanda Dumbuledore

- Car... Car ça y est dans le livre des histoires de famille au sang pure...

Dit-il gêner

- Ha... D'accord... Bon bien je vais demander à monsieur Malefoy de continuer si c'est commença..

Il se tourne vers Drago qui était plus blanc que jamais ce qui étonna Harry qui avait l'habitude de le voir froid et distant.

- Bon... Bien... Vu que je suis un Veela, je dois trouver mon compagnon comme tu le sais... Et bien... Mon compagnon... C'est toi...

Drago avait murmuré ses derniers mots. À suivre


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapitre 3: l'acceptation et le premier baiser **

Drago était devenu tous blanc, en voyant Harry tomber dans les pommes sous le choque, il avait peur qu'il le rejete. Maintenant il se trouver dans infirmerie en tenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

xoooox

Après 2 bonne heures Harry se réveilla, il ouvrit les yeux et il vu une visage d'ange qui le regardait. Il sursauta quand il vu que c'était le jeune Malefoy, il retira sa main de la sienne.

-Pour qui tu te prend Malefoy pour me prendre la main comme ca ?!

Lui demanda Harry en rage.

-je...heu..

Pour la première foi de puis long temps Harry vis Malefoy gêné.

- tu sais c'est pas part se que je suis sencer être ton compagnon que tu peux te croire tous permis sur moi !

-mais non c'est pas sa...

Harry le coupa.

- j'ai pas fini ! Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais accepter d'être ton compagnon en plus que je..qu'on ne s'apprécit pas !

-mais Har...Potter...Drago vu pour la deuxième foi couper pas une voix derrière lui.

-Harry calme toi si te plais..

C'était Dumbuldore qui leurs adressa un sourire.

-mais monsieur...

-non Harry laisse moi parler...tu sais vu que Drago est un Veela il peut mourir si son compagnon (donc toi) le rejette...

Harry voulut parler mais il continua. Laisse moi finir si te plais... je ne te demande pas de dire ta raiponce de suite mais je voudrais que tu y réfléchi. Je suppose que Drago est d'accord avec moi ?

-oui monsieur...

dit timidement Drago, Dumbludore lui sourit et se tourne vers Harry.

-alors ? -d'accord...je vais y pencer monsieur...

-très bien ! Nous allons te laisser te reposer Harry...

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Drago jeta un dernier regard à Harry et sorti.

xoooox

Harry souffla et se rallonga. (Penser de Harry): Alors si j'ai bien comprit j'ai du temps pour réfléchir. Si je vais avec Malefoy il reste en vie mais si je refuse il meurt et je perds mon âme sœur. Tous sa est très compliqué, j'ai pas trop envis d'avoir un mort sur la conscience en plus dans le livre ils disent que Dra..Malefoy devrait me protéger...Tous sa est ta réfléchir...(fin des penses de Harry) Il s'endormit paisiblement.

xoooox

Il faisait nuis et Harry marchait dans les couloirs du château . Il était torse nu, il n'avait que un jean et un boxer sur lui. Il ne savait pas où il aller mais quelque chose lui disait de se laisser faire, alors il se laissa guider. Harry marcha sans aucun problème jusca la Salle sur Demande. La porte était en or et dessus il y avait marquer "Ton chois peut faire vivre ou mourir une personne". Cette phrase lui fit penser à quelque chose mais il n'y fit pas attention, il ouvrit la porte et dans cette salle se trouvait un grand lit baldaquin au milieu, une cheminer avec devant un canapé et un table basse, il y avait aussi un bibliothèque. La pièce était éclairée part la cheminer et part une petit lampe sur la table de chever. La porte claqua, il se tourna et ne vit personne. Il remarqua qu'il était nu, il sentit un corps se coller au sien, puis il se retrouva sur le lit avec au dessus de lui Ma..Malefoy ,! Il ne douga pas et des lèvres douce et sucrés viennes à la rencontre de sienne, Malefoy lui mordit la lèvre pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et il rentra sa langue chaude de dans pour aller rencontrer la sienne. Des mains viennent caresser tous son corps pour s'arrêter sur son sexe, il gémit et frémit au contact. Les lèvres de Malefoy quittèrent ses lèvres pour aller titiller un téton, Harry gémit de plus belle et il gémit son nom...

xoooox

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout pleins de sueur, il haletât.

-c'est pas possible...non ! pas sa !

- ça va mon garçon ?

c'était Pompom qui était arrivè car elle l'avait entendu crier.

-ou...oui madame...

Harry était rouge en repensant de quoi il avait rêvé?

J'ai juste besoin de sortir faire un tour madame...

-d'accord mon garçon mais fait attention...

-oui madame..

Harry sorti de l'infirmerie et alla dans le parc, il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch, il se souvient que demain il y avait un match entre les Serdaigles et les Serpantards. Il appèrcu une silhouette qui volé dans le ciel, il s'approcha et remarqua que c'était Malefoy qui s'entrainait. Malefoy appercu quelqu'un alors il descendit pour voire qui c'est et il sursauta quand il vu que c'était Harry.

- Tu fais quoi Potter ?

Lui dit Drago sur un thon de défi.

-je pourrais te retourner la question Malefoy ! Harry grinça des dents.

-je m'entraine pour demain... -

ha...moi je fait un tour...Tous les deux c'était calme.

Le Serpentard regarda le Griffondore dans les yeux et fit un sourire sadique. Il s'approche de lui et le prend par les anches pour le tirer contre rougit et le poussa.

-me touche pas ! C'est pas en faisant sa que tu va m'avoir Malefoy !

Cria Harry en partant en courant vers le château. Le Serpentard sourit.

-tu sera bientôt a mon Potter t'en fais pas ...

Xoooox

Dans les couloirs de notre très chaire école une tête rousse se balader. Oui vous avez bien comprit c'est Ron qui était dans ses couloirs. Il n'arrivait pas a dormir et vu que Harry n'était pas la, il c'était dit qu'il pourrait aller faire un tour. Mais se qu'il ne savait pas c'est que il allait croiser la personne qu'il aimait le moin enfin je crois... Dans un tournant d'un couloirs Ron se cogna a une personne et sentant quelque chose d'électrique aussi. - Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ?! Cria le roux en colère. - C'est vous qui ne faites pas attention où vous marcher M. Weasley ! Dit une voix froide que tout le monde connait.

-monsieur.. Monsieur Rogue..?

Dit il en levant la tête vers son prof. -Bravo M. Weasley ! Dit Rogue avec ironie Je vais retirer 50 points a Griffondore pour sorti nocturne après le couvre feu !

- je..mais ..monsieur

- il n'y a pas de mais, je rajoute que vous aurais des retenues avec moi tout les soirs pendant 1 mois a 20h et sa commence demain ! C'est claire ?!

-oui monsieur..

Dit Ron en baissant la tête

- bon maintenant retourner dans votre dortoirs de suite !

- bien monsieur.. Ron tourne les talons en part dans son dortoirs pour dormir en soupirant en pencant a demain soir...

Xoooox

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla avec une bosse entre les jambes, il rougit et parti en courant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide... Il avait encore rêve d'un sertain blond qui lui faisait l'amour... Il crit un peur et cogna sa tête contre la paroie de la vitre de la douche. C'est pas possible ! Il aimait les filles pas les mecs non ?! Il soupira en fait il savait pas car il était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un vraiment. Cho il avait juste embrasser et Ginny il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimait. Puis il repensa a se qui c'était passe pendant les vacances et il couina, il ne voulait pas y pencer c'était trop douloureu. Il glissa contre la paroie et pleura un peut... Xoooox Ton se réveilla en sursautant car il avait fait un cauchemar qui l'avait de puis les vacances et aussi en entendant la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'Harry et quand il le vu vide il comprit que c'était lui. Il regarda l'heure: 7h10, il soupira, il devait se préparer. Il commençait les cours avec 2h de potin avec Rogeu... Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit les marches puis sorti de la salle commune pour aller dans la grande salle tout seul sans Hermione pour lui faire la morale en plus par fois elle soûlait... Ha mais je voulais pas dit lui et Hermione c'est fini de puis l'année dernière car Ron n'avait plus de sentiments pour Hermione qui elle l'aimait toujours et aussi car il avait découvert qu'il aimait les hommes surtout se plus vieux que lui... Vous allez me dire "mais sa se voix pas" et bien je vais vous dire que vu que c'est parents son homophobe (deosler j'étais obliger pour l'histoire ) et bien il ne le montre pas de peur que ses parents le sache. Par se long récit il fini quand même part arriver dans la grande salle où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde; il y avait 2, 3 Serdaigles et Pouffsoufle mais pas de Serpentard ni de Griffondore. Il alla se mettre à la place la plus près de la table des profs. Il regarda son déjeune sans rien vouloir manger, il n'avait pas faim... Il leva la tête vers la table des profs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de prof aussi, il n'y avait que Mcgonagal habille d'un robe de chambre rouge avec a côté d'elle le Directeur en robe de chambre lui aussi mais bleu nuit avec un bonnet sur la tête et le professeur Rogeu avec sa robe qui lui arrive sous le menton, c'est cheveux toujours aussi gras et ses yeux noire avec sa bouche toujours pincé et son visage aussi froid et blanc que d'habitude, il tourna la tête vers Ron qui lui la baissa aussitôt. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait au t'en détaillé.. Peut parse que il lui avait tapé dans l'œil i mois.. Il ferma les yeux en se s'ouvrant de se qui c'était passe.. De se moment magique... Flash black: Ron marchait dans les couloirs avec une feuille a la main, c'était un devoir de potin qu'il devait rendre, car il ne l'avait pas rendu a temps alors il devait le rendre aujourd'hui. Il arriva devant les cachots et toqua a la porte, il attendit que il vienne lui ouvrir. Et quand Rogeu ouvrit la porte il était torse nu, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et il était super musclé.

- c'est pourquoi ?

Dit Rogue sans aucun gêne d'être torse nu devant un élève.

- je..heu c'est pour mon devoir de potion..

Ron avait frémit et entendant la voix de son prof et rougit quand il le vu torse nu. Rogeu prit le devoir des mains de Ron.

-ok c'est bon vous pouvez partir sinon non je vous mettrez en retenu pour devoir rendu en retard ! Vous pouvez aller dire merci a votre prof de métamorphose car c'est bien grâce a elle que je vous est pas mît en retenu ! Aller filer !

Ron tourna les talons et parti en courant rouge comme une tomate. C'est vrais que c'est garce a Mcgonagal qu'il n'avait pas de retenu car elle était arrivée juste a temps. Il parti dans les toilette car il bandait, il s'enferma dans une des toilettes et sorti son sexe tout dur et dresse de son jean maintenant trop serre a son goût. Il commença a se branler en gémissant et en pensant a Rogeu, il gémit son prénom. Il ne savait pas mais a se moment précité Drago était arrive dans les toilettes et sourit en reconnaissant la voix... Fin du flash black Il soupira et se leva sans rien avoir mange. Rogeu l'avait regardait pendant le déjeuner et il l'avait vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé, mais bon il s'en ficher non ?! Ron sorti de la grande salle et parti faire un tour dans le parc près du lac. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas aller en cours ni aller manger, il attendait 20h pour aller a sa retenu. Quad il fit devant la porte il toqua.

- rentrer !

Lui dit la voix des terreurs de cachot. Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrir


End file.
